


Quod Erat Demonstrandum

by Trojie



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk is finding that you need quite creative applications of logic to talk Spock into things ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quod Erat Demonstrandum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bridget](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bridget).



> Written for Bridget's birthday.

'Captain, I find I cannot divine your motivation for this course of action.'

Kirk leant against a bulkhead, savouring the lack of an emergency in their immediate vicinity, and, in fact, the lack of anyone or anything else. 'Spock, my friend, the motivation is simple. You, me, and a bunk. Preferably mine - as newly-made Captain of this boat I've got the biggest - but I'm sure yours is cosy too.'

'Strictly speaking that would be a plan of action, not a motivation,' said Spock, backpedalling as Kirk advanced upon him. 'Perhaps it could be termed a statement of intent, but-'

'What's the matter?' Kirk asked, halting for a moment. 'You can't suddenly have decided you don't want a piece of this,' he thumped himself in the chest. 'Not after last night. And this morning. And in the turbolift just after lunch, and-'

'I am familiar with the incidents to which you refer,' said Spock, perhaps a shade more primly than usual. 'After all, I was present for the duration.'

'Spock, is something wrong?'

'Has it occured to you, Captain, that the probability of our being discovered in this public section of the ship is extremely high? And that explaining our actions would be difficult?'

'There's _no-one here_.'

'This does not preclude the possibility of people being here in the near future.'

'Dammit, all I'm trying to do is get you to walk me, nice and chivalrously, to my cabin.'

'Passers-by might draw inappropriate conclusions from our after-hours association. And your actions last night have revealed to me that you are not above attempting to engage in intimate activities in the corridors.'

Kirk regarded his first officer with weary amusement. 'The element of danger really isn't a turn-on for you, is it?'

'That would be illogical, Captain.'

'It was 'Jim' last night, Spock,' Kirk's tone was teasing.

'But we are in public, and in uniform.'

Kirk grinned, and began to undo his tunic. 'I can fix that ...'

'That would be unwise, Captain.'

'The more you call me Captain, the more bits of uniform I have to remove,' warned Kirk, a glint of unholy amusment in his eye. 'Come on. Come to bed with me. You know you want to.'

There wasn't exactly a shift in the half-Vulcan's expression, and there certainly wasn't a blush. But Kirk knew he'd won when he was frogmarched down the corridor towards his cabin, and when Spock shut the door firmly behind them and said, with a look that he never let out into public corridors, 'Is that so, Captain?'

Kirk shucked the tunic and reached for his fly. 'I think you know it is.'

'But that would be illogical, Captain.'

The trousers went the way of the tunic.

'You wanna know a secret, Spock?' said Kirk, conspiratorially. 'I know a bit about logic. Logic is about achieving the desired course of action in the simplest manner. Therefore, _logically_, all you have to do is say 'Captain' one more time ... and I'll know you want it.'

Spock said nothing.

'Dammit, Spock, when did you start being a tease?'

The half-Vulcan eyed Kirk slowly, from face all the way to ankles and back up again. Kirk shivered under the intensity of the gaze, but held firm. 'I believe the answer you're looking for is, when I met you. _Captain_.'


End file.
